


A Circlet of Knights

by rachelarcher



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know if this is really finished?, Not sure everything got tagged either..., Outer Space, Questionable Timelines, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: “The truth of the matter is Snoke is dead. Hux is dead. We do not know who is leading the First Order. That fact does not change our mission now or ever. The Force has shown most of us the way forward. Wynoa is the closest thing to a home we will ever have. We are the Lost Children of Alderaan, the Galactic Orphans of the Jedi Praxeum. We are now and forever the Knights of Ren.” She gazed down at their faces.“We are the Resistance. The Rebellion. We are the Sith. We are the Jedi. We are the Force. We are the past. We are the future.” Rey was enchanted by her speech. “We are a small but mighty group. It was once said that one Jedi in battle was worth 1000 clones! In the coming days we will test that theory and more!” The Knights let out a war cry. “But first our Master must arrive.”
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Circlet of Knights

_ The other padawans had started to whisper about the Solo twins and the Skywalker twins. Lowie tried his best in the days after the news of Anaklin Skywalker/Darth Vader broke. Luke was more aloof than ever, and Ben spent most of his time in one of his rages - angry at his parents and an uncle who hadn’t felt the need to disclose that the galaxy's last boogy man was his grandfather. Qi’ra while angry, seethed differently, she threw herself into her lessons with a violent and at time defiant air, she focused her skills on things that only she could do.  _

_ After lights out was called, three standard weeks after the news, before they celebrated a Markerday for Lowie, something felt different in the air. Qi’ra had Renata on her hip, the little girl half asleep as she clutched to Qi’ra’s side. “Goodnight, Kylo.” Qi’ra had whispered softly to Ben, the pair in their discontent at first being sent away had rounded up those like them - outliers from famous families or padawans who had unreasonable amounts of power within the Force - they created a brotherhood amongst themselves, and dubbed themselves the Knights of Ren, Ren after the small place that Han Solo had taken both Qi’ra and Ben too before he left them on Yavin.  _

_ “Goodnight, Revan.” The much taller boy kissed his twin sisters head, and gave Renata a quick peck to the cheek before he headed toward the cabin he shared with some of the Knights. Qi’ra tucked Renata in with Kol, checked on the other girls, then turned in herself, letting the distant lul of the Force wash over her, as the planet hummed off key. She wasn’t sure what woke her, but distantly she could hear the sounds of someone walking through the Praxeum, taking calculated steps, she reached out in the Force, hiding her own hum as she went. She relaxed a little as she felt Luke. _

_ Wondering what was troubling her uncle and Master she carefully climbed out of bed, grabbed the jacket her father had left behind for her, and at the last minute, called her lightsaber to her hand. She slid out of the hut and into the chilled night air. It wasn’t uncommon for Luke to check on the nearly 100 students as they slept, what was uncommon was for Luke to pay any attention to those who had named themselves the Knights. He held them at a distance, as if afraid of them, or unsure about them. Largely they read and practiced on their own. _

_ Abandoned children, left to handle themselves.  _

_ Luke slid into Ben’s hut making her pause. She tiptoed across the tall grass, careful not to alert either of her presence in the Force, she could feel the churning of the Force around her, something dark was coming, something light had slithered out to meet it. She’d just wound her way around the side of the hut, and slid into another flap when she saw Luke with his green blade raised over Ben, she let out a startled scream, as Ben called his own saber to him, not that it mattered, Qi’ra was faster, blocking the hit that Luke had been attempting to land on Ben. _

_ The next instant it was utter chaos, the pair pushed Luke back, but called out loudly to the Knights, Kol hid Renata, quickly, then joined the fray. It was less than a standard hour later that only the Knights stood. Someone else was coming, apparently Luke or one of the now fallen students had alerted the New Republic to their issue. The lights of starships breaking through the atmosphere had them all running, all the while Qi’ra - over Ben shoulder screamed for Renata. _

\\-\

Kylo Ren was furious after Crait. More at himself than Rey - he had offered her too much, and apparently in retrospect she was one to be won by the small things in life. Skywalker was dead, but like his father there was no balance. He was no closer to feeling whole than he had been before. Kylo Ren stood in misery overlooking the fleet before him. Standing on the hangers cat walk of the newest Star Destroyer in his fleet - he’d aptly renamed it  _ Knight _ and moved on with his day to day. He could sense Hux mulling about, and if anyone was dangerous it was the rabid cur of the Commander. Shuffling slightly to the edge more, he frowned.

Looking out across the distant stars, he missed things he had no right to miss. Mainly he missed Revan, his best friend and twin. The strongest of his Knights, possibly stronger in the Force than even him, she stood barely to the center of his chest. Her attitude spoke volumes about why Snoke had been fast to send her off on her own missions. He missed the irritating scavenger who sadly was doing her best to continue to block him out of her mind - or worse she ignored him completely when the Bond did happen to fight its way open. He missed shattered memories of his life before he was sent to the Praxeum.

Before he learned that the voice in his head wasn’t his own, but belonged to Snoke. It hadn’t just been his mind the creature had manipulated, but also Revan’s. Nearly driving her to unreachable Sith potential. Her eyes were the color of gold now, not yellow - he wondered, absentmindedly if that mattered, they’d once bled all the way to the fractured yellow of the darkest Sith, but he’d brought her back, as much as he could with the help of the other Knights - now the were pure gold, with silver flecks in them.

“Supreme Leader.” He didn’t know the General who was talking to him, “We’ve received a return transmission from the  _ Sword _ , Mistress Ren should arrive in two standard days.” With that the man scurried away. Kylo’s moods had been unstable, at best, he’d summoned the Knights back to him, he needed protection more than he cared to admit. 

Sitting atop the Throne of black onxy he'd forged was lonely, and mercilessly he knew Hux wanted it more than he ever did. Kylo had wanted to give his grandfather’s legacy what it deserved, the First Order had taken his hopes and dreams and twisted them up, until what Snoke spat out was less than a shadow of who Ben Solo had always dreamed about being. When he looked in the mirror it was unsettling. It had been forty-six standard days since Criat, and he couldn’t keep weight on him, couldn’t focus. The Force was trying hard to tell him something was wrong, but he couldn’t for the life of him sort out what.

He fixed his gaze on a distant twinkly star, and thought bitterly of Rey. Truthfully he was glad she and his mother had escaped, he was glad she had Chewie, the traitor, the pilot, all of them. If he had one regret it was not realizing how small her world had been, nearly three weeks prior to the Throne Room. Rey of Jakku was a scavenger who never had anyone, and felt like she deserved nothing. 

How he wished she’d listen to him, now, more than ever. It had taken Snoke’s death and him clearing his head for him to remember the little girl - Renata Kenobi from the Praxeum, she’d had three little buns back then, and had trailed behind Qi’ra Solo like the older girl hung the moon and stars - but at night when Renata was scared it was Ben Solo she’d cried for, and without fail he would hold her, and tuck her in bed with both him and Qi’ra. The Solo twins had adored her, and sheltered her - they had mistakenly thought her dead the night of the Praxeum, he could still remember Qi’ra screaming into the darkness for Renata, even as he was trying his damndest to carry her to the cruiser they were using to leave Yavin. 

It was disarmingly clear that Skywalker had done something to Rey - or maybe not, she had just been four standard years old when the Praxeum fell. They’d taken a handful of almost eleven year olds with them that night, but he doubted he would have known what to do with a temperamental four year old who had already lost two families. His mind turned, without effort, to the Knight who was Rey’s older sister - Fermata Ren, who was once Kol Kenobi. 

She wouldn’t arrive for almost eleven standard days yet, and as irrational as it made him, that irritated him. He had found Renata, sure he had tried to kill her, but he had  **found** the missing Knight, the missing four year old with whom they all shared love and adoration, the little girl who they swore to make Skywalker pay for, who he supposed Skywalker had paid for in the first place - he wished he knew how much it hurt Luke to have the very last piece of his Praxeum he’d thrown away show back up in his hiding spot, holding his lightsaber and demanding he teach her.

And that was another problem. Rey needed a teacher, a good one. Kylo knew he couldn’t do it, nor could Revan. They had too much of their father and grandfather in them. They had stood too long in the shadows, but maybe… Revan found her balance in Largo of all people, he still held his lightness to his heart like a proverb, he could heal, his blade was not the inky red of Revan’s or Kylo’s, his was a stark purple and demanded attention. He had found balance. He had found himself, and he kept Revan from her more murderous ideas. 

Secretly, Kylo hoped Largo would arrive with Revan. Regretfully it would do him, and most of the electronics on the Navigation and Bridge some good for him to have a calming force around - he’d already taken out their Navigation system twice since becoming Supreme Leader in one of his famous temper tantrums. Revan was apt to join him in destruction, but Largo could hold them back.

For the first time since he could remember, the only voice in his head belonged to him, and the world it seemed had a different light without Snoke guiding him. To be honest he sort of missed the guide, but he didn’t miss the irrational impulses that came with the Darkness flowing haphazardly into him. He could stand and stare at the stars and do absolutely nothing while he waited on his Knights, and that vacant amount of nothingness was spent with him reviewing every little detail about his dedicated Knights that he could recall. It had been well over a standard year since he had seen any of them. Snoke prefered to keep them scattered, Kylo knew now it was because together the Knights had been strong enough to dismantle him and the First Order. 

Revolutinally that was what he planned to do - destroy the First Order, and restore power to the individual planets, but first he had to figure out how to do that, and how to shape it in a way that the First Order could take on more of a Republic stance, governing the many but with the input from each smaller legislature... He was sure Leia would have a billion ideas about that. No doubt, but he didn’t have the slightest urge to late night call up his estranged Resistance leader of a mother to inquire about that. 

Taking one last look at the stars, he ducked away headed to his room. He passed Hux, who bowed his head with a sneer - Kylo Ren was absolutely sure the irritating Commander knew exactly who killed Snoke, but hadn’t come up with the proper way to upstage him yet, so for now he was safe. Which he supposed was a good thing, because although he hadn’t seen Revan in a standard year, she had been on Starkiller with the Order, and she’d been the one to grant him his greatest weakness.

Han Solo was a dramatic and overbearing houseguest. Kylo should have realized that before he secretly ordered Revan to help his disobey Snoke, but… he’d wanted a chance at redemption, he hadn’t realized it would involve Solo literally crashing his party on the regular, dressed as an aging General and sneaking about when he could, or literally trying on more than one occasion to sneak away. 

But, by and large, Han had accepted he was stuck on the  _ Knight _ and that Kylo had done what he could to keep him safe, even if it meant allowing his twin sister to do something extremely selfish and dangerous. To be completely honest, Kylo still had no idea whose life she had drained, in order to properly execute the Dark Transfer, and raise Han from the dead with minimal scarring.

The moment he slid into his chambers, he met Han’s gaze. The man was watching the Holonews, as if it would gleam him some information about Leia that didn’t come second hand through Kylo. “Father.”

“Ben.” Han sounded back, “You almost look calm, what’s got you… smiling?”

Kylo could tell he feared the answer, “Revan is about two standard days away.”

“Revan?” Han echoed, confused.

“Qi’ra.” Kylo offered by way of explanation, “The other Knights are following, I imagine Largo, er, Caspian Tano, will be with her, they are married.” Kylo continued, realizing that Han was probably eager for any information he was willing to share. “Anakin and Kreia both are engaged to other Knights, as well.” He added, “Anakin is engaged to Andromeda Papanoida, the granddaughter of Baron Notluwiski Papanoida. Kreia is engaged to Mage Olin, his father was the famous Jedi Ferus Olin. Of course they all have names within the Knights of Ren.” 

“O...k, go on?” Han was a captive audience, apparently.

Kylo sighed, “I already told you Qi’ra goes by Revan now, so Anakin prefers the name Ragnos Ren. Kreia goes by Zannah Ren. Er, Mage is Arco Ren and Andromeda prefers Syrus.” He shed his mask, and pulled his gloves off then, removing also his cape, and outer jacket, he settled his saber onto the table that led to his bedroom and frowned, “There is a whole informational video about the Knights of Ren that the First Order put out years ago, you could watch it…”

“What happened to the Kenobi girls? I remember Luke was so… happy when he found them.” Han asked.

“Well, Rey of Jakku is actually Renata Kenobi. I didn’t know that until Snoke died, and my memories all came back from the night…” He swallowed and shook his head, “Kol now goes by Fermata Ren.”

Han nodded his head, “I remember Qi’ra holding me when I woke up. Her mask was ripped off, and her nose bleeding, her eyes were golden not yellow. Back when… when Darth Vader was a Sith, and Palpatine, they had these… terrifying yellow tinged eyes, but… Qi’ra’s eyes were beautiful.” 

Kylo settled onto the black couch next to Han, with enough space between them his father could retreat if he wanted to. “She found her balance. After she fell into the Sith, or the extreme darkness, she… she found her middle ground. Her eyes turned golden from yellow.” He offered, “Largo, he’s still practically a Jedi. The Knights sort of split down the middle, some use more of the Darkside, and some use more of the Lightside, other than me they are all pretty well balanced.”

“Balance is found how?” Han asked, curious.

It wasn’t often that Kylo and Han spoke, mainly because Kylo avoided coming to his chambers when he knew Han would be awake, but right now he wanted the distraction. “Well, for all of them who found balance… except Trega, er, Lowbacca,” Han’s eyes lit up at the mention of the Wookie who also happened to be Chewie’s nephew, “Found it in love. Lowbacca never faulted in his pureness, he only ran that night to protect us. Luke… well he sort of lost himself, just like Qi’ra and I lost ourselves, the darkness it bubbled up and none of us could control it even if we would have wanted to.” 

“Would you…” Han looked uncomfortable, “Ben, could you tell me what happened that night?”

“When Rev- when Qi’ra gets here. We already decided to tell you together.” Kylo offered, and then paused looking solemnly at Han, “Would you like some dinner, I know it’s early…”

“You're not Vader, you know that?” Han said suddenly, “I could tell you the facts I know about him.”

Kylo cocked his head to the side, “Why?”

“You were honest with me. You risked everything to have Qi’ra try to bring me back, and she did one better, she restored me to the age she remembered me at, so I get a second chance to make… to… Ben, to be here.” He waved between them, Kylo understood - in the way he always had understood his father. Solo’s were not very good at communicating feelings (he assumed that was why Largo and Revan worked out so well, Largo was a Healer and an Empath, he just  _ knew _ when something was off with Revan, and was the fastest at sorting it out). 

“Ok.” Kylo nodded, “Food first. Tonight is Naboo-night, according to my datapad.” 

“Naboo-night?’ Han looked utterly confused.

“Please tell me you’ve been eating things other than the rations.” Han looked even more confused, “Dad.” Kylo sighed, shook his head and looked heavenward, “Force help me.” He then grabbed the data pad he had given Han almost two standard months ago, and showed him the menu, “We have so many different people and races on the First Order that there is a rotational menu, every night of a standard 90 day cycle we have food from a different world. So everyone feels included.” 

Han hummed, “Leia used to do something like this in the Rebel days.” He sighed, “You're technically a Prince of Naboo and Alderaan.”

“Don’t remind me, the current Queen of Naboo is my cousin, and with my recent ascent to the throne she sent me some of Padme’s belongings, with a cautionary note to not fall in love because the last two times Skywalkers have tried it, it ended horribly. Qi’ra will no doubt have words to say about that, her and Largo are getting on just fine.”

“Then your twin is the exception.” Han grimaced. “You're mom and I had an impossible love, and when we weren’t strong enough to hold each other together with love, we went back to doing what we both thought we did best. I returned to smuggling and she tried to start a rebellion and restore order, so far I think she’s managed to get a lot of people killed, me, and Luke included.”

“Luke wanted to die.” Kylo grumbled, “You didn’t, and you didn’t deserve to die…” Kylo looked down, “I know now it wasn’t your mistake or moms that sent Qi’ra and I literally into Snoke’s clutches, and while it wasn’t all Luke either, he is the one who tried to kill me  _ first _ .” 

Han nodded at that, then selected something from the menu as Kylo also did. “So, Vader.” Han hummed, “He was born a slave on Tatooine, but that’s almost common knowledge. When he was nine he was found by Jedi Knight’s Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi as well as Padme. A battle with Darth Maul caused the death of Qui Gon, which allowed Obi Wan to become Anakin’s Master. A year into his training the Galaxies were declared at peace, and he continued his time at the Jedi temple.”

Their food arrived, as Kylo Ren accepted it, the StormTrooper bowed out, clearly afraid. Kylo brought the meals to the table, and watched as Han stood and joined him. Qi’ra remembered their father in his late 40s, before the recent war and their first lives had ended. She had never known her father old, and to be fair Kylo Ren wouldn’t have recognized Han Solo on the catwalk on Starkiller without the man calling out to him. 

“Some time around his 19th or 20th makerday he was reintroduced to Padme on Coruscant, not long after that the Republic ended up in a war with the Separatists. By the time the Clone Wars broke out he and Padme were already married in secret. Now before you ask me how I figured all of this out, Luke did in the last moments of Vader’s life, they bridged their minds somehow. I believe Luke and Leia could do it, and I know you and Qi’ra could when you were little.” Han paused in his story, to take a bite of his food and look at Kylo, as if he was weighing the worth of this story. 

“I can do it with Rey too, but I… I don’t know why.” Kylo offered freely.

“Next time you see her, let me know. I’d like to say hi.” Han grumbled, “I offered that girl a job, reckon she’s off adventuring with Leia and Chewie, and that brat Poe Dameron.” 

Kylo snorted at that, “Do you remember how Poe used to trail behind Qi’ra when we did visit mom, like he was in love with her, a little puppy who needed constant reminding that he wasn’t going to be able to play with us.”

Han gave him a slight smile, “You're mom had plans to marry Qi’ra to him, and you to that Queen of Naboo you were grumping about earlier.” Kylo promptly choked on the bite that he had taken. 

“Never have I been so enthused with being sent away.” Kylo muttered darkly. 

Han gave him a smile, “By the time Anakin was 26 he was already a Sith, a battle with his best friend and brother Obi Wan left him half charred and dead. Padme delivered Luke and Leia but died of a broken heart.” Han frowned. 

“I know the rest.” Kylo offered after a moment, “I knew most of that.”

“Snoke?” Han asked after a moment.

“Mhm.” Kylo nodded.

“Did you know that Artoo and Threepo were droids that belonged to Anakin and Padme.” Han wondered.

“No.” Kylo looked utterly confused. “Do those two know that?”

“No, more than once their brains were wiped.” Han admitted. 

Kylo sighed, and they finished their dinner in silence, “Dad… Qi’ra and Cas have a son.”

Han looked up at him alarmed, “What?”

“I wasn’t going to tell you.” Kylo said with a frown, “But… he’s almost four now.” Han looked at him with utter confusion, “His name is Jacen.” Kylo continued, then stood, “Hold on.” He darted into his bedroom, and then returned with a holograph. “That’s Qi’ra, Cas and Jacen.” Han looked at the holograph. A Togruta missing part of one of his red lekku had his arms around a woman who looked like the perfect replica of Padme, the pair had a little boy with pale red and blue Togruta markings, his lekku started almost peach and tapered out to soft blue at their points, between them he had tuffs of unruly black hair, he had warm eyes that reminded Han of Leia when she was young. 

“Wow.” Han whispered, and looked at him, “I’m a grandfather?”

“Snips was apparently pretty excited too.” Kylo admitted Han was giving him a blank look so he continued with an explanation, “Ahsoka Tana, Cas’ grandmother, and former Padawan to Anakin Skywalker, she called him fly guy.” A smile pulled at Kylo’s lips Skywalkers were strong in the Force and damn good at piloting. “She’s the one who often keeps Jacen when they are off world.” He frowned for a moment, “I think she was going to bring him.”

“Can you…” Han had tears in his eyes.

Kylo had forgotten momentarily why no one knew about Jacen, and in sharing him with Han he’d opened up a floodgate for his father. Han Solo had never thought he’d lived to see fatherhood, and he hadn’t had an easy time of that, he had mistakenly thought he would die before being reunited with either of his children. Kylo Ren couldn’t stop himself from embracing his father, momentarily confused as to why the man tensed at the hug - he recalled suddenly the last time they’d embraced Kylo had killed him, he pressed his face into Han’s hair and let out his own sob. “I… I should have never killed you.”

“You needed to know if it would help.” Han huffed, and hugged him back, tight.

“I can try to contact her.” Kylo offered, but Han shook his head. “Or not.”

“Let me be surprised.” Han declared. 

They turned in not long after that, with Han taking the guest room that Kylo had originally had manifested with the idea for Rey, and Kylo taking a quick few moments in the ‘fresher. The next day passed the same with Kylo gazing at the stars and thinking intermittently about the future, about what it could be. Ultimately it was a lot of time to do nothing, for the sake of nothing. With Revan’s Sith Interceptor roughly an hour out Kylo led Han along with him to the Bridge of the  _ Knight _ so they could await her arrival. “How long, Talin?” Kylo demanded of the Navigation specialist standing near them.

“Supreme Leader, they should fall out of hyperspace in approximately a minute.” The man looked like he was going to piss himself. 

Han let out a laugh, then refocused, as an  _ Inceptor _ dropped out of the stars in front of them. It glided easily into the hanger, and landed close to the new  _ Finalizer _ . Kylo felt his father maneuver closer, peering down, with wide eyes. The first person off the ship was Caspian Tano, drenched in black clothes much like what Kylo had on. Next a woman in deep crimson, who had a mask under her left arm and was holding the hand of a little boy who was dressed more traditionally like a Jedi in brown and tan. The little boy already had a lightsaber strapped to his belt, and what looked like pod racer goggles on his head, resting on the lekku. If anyone was surprised by the boy they didn’t show it. 

“Presenting Mistress Revan of the Knights of Ren, as well as First Commander of the Knights of Ren, Largo Ren.” One of the StormTroopers announced from holding, “As well as young Master Jacen.” The little boy waved admirably at the troops, as his father scooped him up. Right away Kylo and Han noticed that Revan was carrying a leather satchel on her back, the strap across her shoulder, she moved with a slight limp. Past them, another creature emerged. “Navigational Commander of the Knights of Ren, Trega Ren.” The StormTrooper bellowed, Han was amazed to see the Wookie he thought dead step off next with his own parcel of belongings. 

Revan didn’t seem phased by the announcement. “Master!” She called up to Kylo and bowed her head, slightly, “May I be granted you're assistance?”

“Of course, Lady Revan.” He called back, then looked at Han, “Come on they brought something important.” With that he led them both down to the hanger, and sighed when all three Knights and Jacen bowed to him. “Come here, Master Jacen.” Jacen wiggled out of his father’s hold and came to rest just in front of Kylo. “You’ve gotten bigger, Padawan.” Kylo spoke through the modulator and if the little boy thought that was odd he didn’t show it. “Join my private pilot, please.” He motioned to Han Solo. “Revan?”

“This way, my Lord.” Her eyes danced to Han Solo, her face upticked in a slight smile, which led Kylo to believe that bringing Han Solo down was the right move. He followed her into the ship, amazed to see what she had brought him. “Holocrons from Fortress Vader, as you requested. It took time, many were hidden under the lava vents.” There was something there she wasn’t saying, but once in his Quarters he assumed it would be easier for her to talk. “Some only lightsiders can touch, some only Sith.” She explained. “Let us take them to hide?”

“They are for Renata.” He said evenly.

“I am aware.” Revan held no ill will, he knew, but she also was sharp.

“They go to my quarters, and will be housed in the emergency trunk, you know which one.” Kylo ordered as he called out to the Force. Together the pair were able to lift the whole collection between them, and moved out of the  _ Inceptor _ . Lowie and Cas followed behind, Han found that Jacen was a hand holder, as the little boy wrapped his hand in Han’s. 

They passed Hux on their way, “Armitage.” Revan nodded at him.

“It’s Commander of the First Order now!” He nearly snarled.

“And yet, I am still higher on the totem to the Supreme Leader, now that Kylo Ren has ascended to pure Master, I am his apprentice.” That made Hux pause, his face turning almost as red as his hair, “Didn’t think about that now did you, Armie.” She winked at his ruffled feathers.

Hux gave Kylo Ren a glare before scampering away. 

“That was awesome, mommy.” Jacen said beside Han.

“I agree with Jacen, that was worth seeing.” Han nodded down at the boy.

“Thanks Grandpa.” The little boy winked at him.

Han gave him a peculiar look, “Do you really think she wouldn’t tell him bedtime stories about you?” Caspian asked from his left. “You are younger than I thought you would be, Han Solo.” The man whispered the last, as they all headed into Kylo Ren’s chambers. 

“As usual you two can take the bedroom with Jacen.” Kylo offered. “I can sleep on the main couch, I didn’t expect you Trega.” He looked at Lowie, “Where would you like to sleep, brother?”

The Wookie motioned toward the star viewing deck, and headed that direction. “Noted.” Han muttered, “Chewie would be amazed to see him right now.” Han and Jacen headed toward the couch, just as Kylo shed his mask, gloves, and cape. 

The moment the holocrons were settled on the floor, Qi’ra (Revan - Han wasn’t sure?) darted into his arms, and hugged him tight. Caspain hung back for a moment, and waited. “Han Solo!” She let out an excited little yelp, “I missed you dad.”

“Enough to raise me from the dead.” Han kissed her temple, and looked her over. Her eyes were unmistakably golden, with flecks of silver. Her face was scarred much like Kylo’s and for a moment he wondered if as twins they shared every hit in the Force. He looked down at her curls and ran a finger through them softly. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome, dad.” She rocked up and kissed his cheek. “I’d like you to meet my husband, Caspian Tano.” The Togruta moved forward, and clasped arms with Han, who smiled at the man, “And our son, Jacen Han Solo.” The little boy joined the hug, and smiled warmly at them both. 

“Nice to meet you, Han Solo.” Caspian grinned, and moved to hug Kylo, who hugged him back fiercely. 

“You too, Largo, right, that is what you prefer?” Han asked, after raking his memory to make sure he had the right name for the man before him. Caspian nodded, and smiled.

“It’s time.” Kylo waved them all to circle the table, “Come on Jacen.” He scooped up the little boy, and kissed his nose. Han’s heart ached, he wished Leia could see this moment. Quickly they went over where the rest of the Knight’s were in location to them. “The next Knight won’t arrive for six standard days, that is enough time for us to take a quick trip to Coruscant.” 

“Why?” Han asked, confused.

Revan spoke, then, “We need some provisions, and we need them yesterday. Mother’s forces will die without aid from someone. I know someone who might be willing to deal, but it's a risk to talk to them as ourselves. I’ll be going in without my mask.” She said after a long moment, “With you for my backup.” She looked pointedly at Han. 

“Who are we meeting?” Han asked worriedly.

“Someone you probably won’t like.” Kylo offered. “Hutt crime lady Queen Jool.” 

“You're right, the Hutt don’t normally like Solo’s.” Han pouted out a little bit.

“She won’t know you.” Revan promised. “She’s of no relation to the last Hutt you knew.” 

Han made a face of dislike. “So it's the pair of us. What are these guys going to be doing?”

“I have to show up as Supreme Leader, Largo will be with me. Trega and Jacen are going fishing.” Kylo hummed easily. 

Han looked at his children, “Where I took you as children?”

“Mhm.” The two nodded.

The morning after Qi’ra arrived Han witnessed something sweet and youthful between his children. Kylo Ren and Revan Ren had fallen asleep together on the floor of the main room, the holonews on, and a datapad between them. It was obvious the pair had been working on something long after the others had tumbled into bed. Qi’ra was wrapped up tightly in Ben’s cloak, and their fingers were just barely interlaced. In the early pearls of the morning, it was like seeing the ghost of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amadala stretched out in secret. 

He wondered if the pair knew how much like their grandparents they truly were. He doubted it. Ben was on his side, his larger form with his back to the door, his left hand entangled in Qi’ra’s right, she was on her stomach, her left hand holding tight to the datapad, and her head tucked onto her arms. 

It was early enough that Han was the only one awake, so he tiptoed through the main room and into the kitchen. He had made breakfast for his children a handful of times (Leia always prefered droids, but Han had grown up fending and feeding himself). He started breakfast, and watched the sun over Coruscant rise. They were not close enough to be within gravitational pull but they were close enough to see both the sun and moons. 

He had just cracked open eggs from one of the bird species on Coruscant when he noticed a vibration, it took him a moment to locate it. The room itself was vibrating in a low key, around him anything not bolted down was levitating. He cut his eyes toward his children, the pair were shaking furiously, their bodies matching the vibration in the Force. He took a step toward them but was halted by Largo.

“Do not wake them, Han Solo.” The voice was pitched low, Han turned to see both Largo, Jacen, and Trega looking on in various states of curiosity, “The Force has connected Kylo to Rey of Jakku, and by their physical connection, Revan shares that connection.” Han blinked unsure, but remained where he was. He had no clue how long the two vibrated, their bodies moving as if instinctively in a fight, when all the objects crashed toward the ground, the Standard Day had started, and both Kylo and Revan were panting, the pair gasping for air, then their eyes locked and he could tell a thousand words passed between the pair in that stare alone. 

“Jacen, quickly pack.” Revan was fighting her way to standing, a blister rising across her chest, Kylo Ren had one too - and in the early light of morning there was no mistaking that it was the mantle of Kylo and Revan that the pair had laced tightly around themselves. “I will go to Hoth, I will get there before him, Kylo. Do what you must today with Trega by your side.” Then she looked at Largo, “Protect my father in the Underworld. I love you.” Jacen had darted out, in his tan and cream colored clothes, Revan lifted her hand bringing the holocrones to her with more power than Han realized she had, then she scooped Jacen up, and grabbed her helmet as she exited the room.

Kylo had curled in on himself, his frustration radiating off of him. No one dared to touch him. He had angry tear stains down his face, his fist was balled. “Go, kill something.” Largo offered softly, ‘Anyone but Hux. Go on.” He prompted. Kylo stood, his crossguard saber in hand, and nodded, “Before it gets worse, brother.” Largo offered him a steely glance. Kylo nodded his resolution fierce, he stormed out of the room, slamming the durasteel metal doors with the Force. 

Once he was gone, Trega let out a warble which translated to  _ This is not good, Largo. _

Largo gave the Wookie a sad look, and shook his head. “What’s happened?” Han finally managed to ask, his voice shaking, he hadn’t seen that particular side of the Force since Ben and Qi’ra were young children. The pair had always been connected and strong in the Force, back when they were still living with Han and Leia, the pair had wanted to inherit the Millennium Falcon and have adventures all their own, Chewie was raising Lowie alongside them, and the three were the next generation - a Princess, a Smuggler, and a Wookie. 

The difference was the Force ran through them all, they wouldn’t need a Jedi - because on top of their predestined titles they were all the Jedi. Han had hoped, and pleaded with the Maker, that they would never be sent to learn the Force from Luke, they’d only be worse for it. He’d tried hard to get Leia to see his point of view.

He’d failed, obviously. 

“The Resistance will be attacked.” Largo offered after a long moment, “In the near future. It was a vision, or it was on the cusp of happening. My connection to Qi’ra allowed me to feel the emotions, her thoughts, Ben’s thoughts, and Rey’s through the whole-” He let out a choked sob, “The Resistance will be slaughtered, if something isn’t done.” He added, solemn, “Qi’ra is headed toward a battle I am not sure she can win without Leia and Rey on her side. They believe - Ben and Qi’ra - that Hux is behind it, he probably is. Anything to upstage the current Supreme Leader. Little does he know that Kylo Ren does not take kindly to being out dramaticized.” 

In the distance screams were heard. “I am going to assume he is having a bit of an anger problem?” Han sighed.

“Ben will always be angry, but he knows happiness. The look on his face when Jacen was born - that was pure happiness, he and I were in the room with her when Jacen came screaming into the world. Ben held him first while I watched over Qi’ra, he soothed the little boy, and as soon as he could walk started teaching him little Jedi tricks. We weren’t sure we were going to educate him in the Force until he was older, but Ben was having none of that. He loves Jacen and wants to support him, to care for him, he is going to make a good father-”

“He already sounds like a better one than me.” Han grumbled.

“It wasn’t your fault, Han Solo. You were never properly educated in the Force, neither were Luke or Leia. They didn’t know what they were dealing with, and you were left ignorant of the implications. You were… dismissed by your best friend and your wife, but your fears were true, so true that now I would be amazed if Leia hadn’t come to realize how… how correct you were. If anything, Han Solo, you were trying to save them before anyone else. That is why she brought you back. I don’t know that they would bring Luke back given the option, or Leia.” Largo admitted, as he moved to help Han cook, “Kylo won’t eat this morning.” He added a moment later. 

Han nodded stiffly and took a seat at the table, as Trega joined. The Wookie was still an adolescent, as tall as he was; he hadn’t filled out his broad shoulders yet, he was scrawny in a way that reminded Han of Chewie when he’d first met him, and freed him. He had never paid much attention before, but watching the Wookie and Togruta scarf down food he wondered if the force required massive amounts of energy to Weild, he would attest to having seen Luke knocked on his ass once or twice, but food and warmth always seemed to bring him back to functional. “Do you all eat this much?”

“Hmh. Food is important.” Largo murmured around a Naboo muffin. 

Han snorted for a moment, before he heard another bout of screams, this from further away, “How long do you reckon he will be at that?” It made his heart hurt to know that Ben responded to the world, as it tried to tear him apart with violence, unadulterated harsh unforgiving violence. He wondered if Qi’ra had temper tantrums too. If either had grown into the adults he thought they would. He hoped they had, it kind of seemed like the world could use a set of powerful siblings who knew what the hell they were doing - again.

Trega nad Largo shared a look, “Long after you and I depart, Han Solo.” Largo declared and moved to start eating some of the Endor Flower syrup over top of his ration bread.

\\-\

  
  


Rey had settled in with Rose and Finn as her roommates on Hoth. It had taken them almost eight standard days to settle in, they had to rebuild and sort through what had been left behind by the Rebels almost thirty-three years before. Rey had sort of freaked out to find out the room they’d been awarded had once belonged to Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. She had even started to teach both Rose and Finn what little she had learned from Luke and gleamed from Ben’s mind. The last handful of times the Force had connected her to Ben he had been in various degrees of anger. She regretted not being able to take his hand, but the Force had told her it wasn’t time, yet. 

They had just turned in for the night, and she had started to drift off to sleep, when her mind turned on and with a violent hum. 

_ Something was attacking what remained of the Resistance, there were Storm Troppers everywhere, blaster fire, and screaming. But what it lacked was Ben Solo. She felt the fear spread through her, there was no way Ben would allow Hux to attack by himself, and both Luke and Ben had warned her that the Force didn’t lie. This was coming. She was down, on the ground presumably alone and about to be murdered, reaching for her Staff when a blade ignited over her, and a woman she didn’t know ended the Trooper, behind her was Ben, although she could tell he wasn’t actually there. “Stand, Scavenger.” The woman toned, and twisted the hilt of her blade, breaking it in half. “This is for you.”  _

_ Before her eyes she watches as the Darksiders yellow eyes turn goldenrod, they find their own rhythm in the dance against the dangerous blaster bolts, something so similar to what she found with Kylo Ren in the throne room that it made her heart violently twist. The women wove around each other, dancing together, back to back, trust - that was the word - they trusted blindly that the other had their back. Across the battle she could see a little boy, his own blue lightsaber drawn as he defended General Organa. “We aren’t going to make it!” Rey screamed, her voice rough. _

_ “Trust me, Rey of Jakku!” Rey felt the woman grip her wrist, and the pull was strong enough, she almost didn’t realize that the woman was bridging into her mind. They wove themselves together in a way that made Rey wonder, their bodies crashed into each other, the sabers clattering to the ground, their foreheads hit with enough force to jar her bones. “Believe in me.” The woman whispered, and tangled them more together, Rey felt it, the cold from the cave on Acho-Tu, as it rumbled up her bones, “Let it out, Renata!”  _

_ The woman ordered, and Rey felt it, pulled the dark Force into her very being, and then matching her partner, pushed into the Darksider. The combined force of the Light and Dark shoving and buffering against each other, sent a ripple in the Force outward, destroying those who were attacking them, dismantling the ship they had arrived on, and knocking Commander Hux on his ass. Rey tumbled to the ground, as did Leia. The Darksider grabbed Hux and drug him to rest beside Leia, Rey couldn’t move, as the woman tumbled forward, blood from her nose dripping, and slammed her lips against Hux, while circling her hand around Leia’s throat. _

Rey woke up screaming and panting, Rose was the first to her, clutching her flight suit front, “Are you ok?” 

“Something…” Rey started, but was interrupted by her door flying open.

“What did you see?” Leia demanded, “I felt the Force dream, what did you see?”

Rey couldn’t speak for a moment, she shook her head to clear her mind. “I saw a woman, who looked like you and Ben, she came here to protect us. Hux was leading an attack against us, but it was all wrong. Be-Kylo Ren wasn’t here. He would want to see us finished. Hux was…”

“Acting on his own.” Leia whispered, solemn., then looked sharpley at Rey, “You saw Qi’ra.”

Poe Dameron did not look enthused, “You're daughter Qi’ra Solo?” Poe frowned, “You said she was dead just like Ben…” He glared at Leia.

“Between us, Ben Solo and Qi’ra Solo aren’t dead. In fact they are Kylo and Revan Ren of the First Order.” The only one who looked surprised was Poe, “I take it you already told Finn and Rose?” She gave Rey an accusing look. “I assumed you would find comfort in them. They have the Force in them, not as strong as you or my children…” She looked pointedly away. “If Qi’ra is coming to help us, then we are indeed in trouble. She once told me she wouldn’t spit on my grave.” With that Leia gave them a sardonic smile, and walked away.

“You knew and didn’t tell me?” Poe glared at Finn, who shook his head, “They were my best friends growing up, I thought I was going to marry Qi’ra when I was old enough.” His voice fractured at that, “Leia made it known there was conflict in them, and that both were darker than she wanted, but she told us all they were slaughtered…” 

Finn gave him a sad look, “It wasn’t even worth telling you, does it change anything?”

“Does it change… he was in my mind!” Poe snapped, “He tortured me! He was my best friend as a child!”

Rey shook her head, “What he did when Snoke was in his head, we can’t hold that against him.” She realized belatedly her mistake, as Poe turned to glare at her. “Ben Solo is alive in there, I felt it on the Supremacy when we… he helped me kill Snoke, it wasn’t all me. And I felt Qi’ra not Revan in this dream, she had a child with her-”

Poe held his hand up to stop her talking. “Don’t.” With that he walked out, letting the base door slam behind him. 

Rey frowned, “I wanted to tell him.” She said with a slight pout, “But he hates Kylo Ren.”

“Now he knows he hates his former friend…” Rose sounded sad for him, “That can’t be easy. What were you saying about a child with the Darksider?” 

Sometimes Rey was honestly amazed at how well Rose and Finn had taken to the ‘You feel different than the others, more like me, like the vibration of the Force’ talk that she had no doubt butchered when she gave it to them, Rose and Finn had an even more basic understanding of the Force than she did - what she had managed to gleam from Ben Solo notwithstanding, she understood that it was unbalanced and it wanted to be balanced, that it was in every living thing, that it wasn’t black and white. 

“There was a young boy defending Leia in my… vision. He was… he wasn’t completely human and he arrived with Qi’ra.” She tested the name out on her tongue, it didn’t feel right, “Revan is what she prefers, obviously.” Revan felt better as she spoke it.

“Do you know how long?” Finn asked, hopelessly, Rey shook her head. She had yet to be able to explain how the Force supplied it’s knowledge, sometimes it granted them glimpses of a near future, other times one that was as distant as the end of her life. A strange sort of routine fell over them as they waited, hopelessly for the coming attack. They worked mostly under the cover of the metal base that Hoth housed. As they worked, they limited their scouting parties into the actual snow. They kept radio contact limited, but Rey couldn’t help but shake the fear that an unknown situation was tumbling forward. 

It was closer to fifty standard days from Crait, when Leia caught her arm, “I have a bad feeling about today.” 

“Me, too.” Rey had whispered back, and yet the day progressed as normal, or as normal as it could be until after they broke for a group lunch (with so little of the Resistance left they took all their meals together, and Leia attempted to encourage them, remind them that the fight was worth continuing, but she was starting to feel like it was pointless herself). The first signs of trouble came from the distant explosions, and the unmistakable sound of starships overhead.

“Take positions, everyone!” Poe shouted, they had created a plan - namely because of Rey’s vision but mainly because they were being hunted to the far reaches of the galaxy. The frozen tundra of the planet wouldn’t allow for much offense, their best course of action would have been full evacuation but with the recent knowledge that they could be traced through hyperspace channels, they opted to create a contingency plan. 

Rey was to stay with Leia, Rose and Finn toward the back of the battle - Threepio and R2D2 were already waiting alongside them with BB8. Rey settled in, her fighting stance, with her staff in her hands, while Rose and Finn readied their guns. From the start it was loud, dangerous, and a slaughter. Not a moment too soon, although long before her Vision had suggested, a woman dressed in Crimson red, flanked by a boy in tans and creams appeared from behind them, “Take this!” She tossed Rey one of her lightsabers, and looked at the boy, “Jacen, guard General Leia, led her and the other two padawaons back to our ship. We will secure Poe and rendezvous there.” The little boy couldn’t have been more than four, but he nodded. She then looked at Chewie, “Go, load the Falcon into our ship, trust me.” She had goldenrod eyes, and exalted an unusual amount of calm.

“No.” Leia said, evenly, “The  _ Falcon  _ is hidden, when we go we all go together in it.”

“Like last time you had to run from evil?” The woman balked, “This is not your love story Leia Organa, there is no Han Solo here to save you this time, but have it your way.” She turned her attention back to the fight before them, then glanced at Rey, “You understand how the Force hums when you sync? Right?” Rey assumed she was talking about the Throne Room, and nodded, “Find my vibration and stay on it!” With that the woman squared her shoulders and shouted, “ARMITAGE HUX YOU NERFHERDER WHERE ARE YOU!” And darted into the frey. 

Rey closed her eyes and focused, finding the pulse in the Force that was undoubtedly the Darksider. She had a cold pulse, cloaked in ice, but Rey could weave herself around it, tangled inside, and let it wrap around her. She darted after the darksider, who her mind reminded her was Revan Ren, and soon found herself back to back. The woman was defecting blaster hits and mowing StormTroopers to the ground. “Revan!” Rey ducked around her, and sliced off the arm of a Trooper who had raised his weapon at her. 

“Thanks, Rey.” Revan offered, and tangled her free hand in Rey’s, “You saw this in your Force Vision?” She whispered, as the pair continued to hold the blaster bolts and bay and seemed to dance a half circle around each other murdering those who skimmed too close. Commander Hux was hit by a rebounded bolt, and Leia was down, Rey realized as they did another circle loop, the little boy was hovering over her, holding back a Trooper, Rose and Finn had been separated, Poe was doing his best, but the rest of the Resistance was down or falling fast. Rey stopped their strange dance, and shoved her forehead into Revan’s, pulling at the darkness, just as Revan plucked at her light.

They set themselves off as a bomb of sorts. Forcing all the emotions swirling between them, outward. It knocked the remaining StormTroopers dead in their tracks, the Force itself weaving around Poe Dameron, Finn, Rose, Leia, Jacen, Rey, and Revan. Hux was barreled backward, striking a durasteel wall. “Leia!” Echoed around them, as the woman weakly raised her hand. Jacen was holding her head in his lap, and his eyes were full of tears, “Mom!” He cried out, making Revan look at him.

“One second, sweetheart.” She murmured, standing, a blaster bolt had landed on her once, or twice, by the way she was barely moving, as she grabbed Hux’s barely breathing body by his coattail and drug him to rest by Leia. She dropped onto the ground, her knees sinking into the ice that had since blown into the hatch, before dipping forward and looking at Hux, “You and I used to be friends.” She murmured before dipping to press her lips to him, her nose started to bleed, as her hand shot out and wrapped around Leia’s throat, tightening. 

“Jacen.” Rose had tugged the little boy up and scooped him onto her hip. “Don’t look.” She whispered, as life seemed to drain from Hux, his body cracking and breaking in on itself, as Leia’s seemed to restore, until she looked decades younger. When finally it was clear Hux was dead, Revan tumbled to the side, the stress of the Dark Transfer and the two blaster wounds enough that she was unconscious. Chewie let out a warble, and scooped the woman up. 

“We have to get her to my dad!” The little boy cried, “He can fix her!” 

“Where is he?” Finn asked, seriously as Poe was helping a stund and confused Leia to her feet.

“With Unca Ben on the  _ Knight _ .” The little boy nearly squealed.

“The First Order? No!” Poe nearly shouted.

Leia frowned, “We will do what is necessary to keep my daughter alive. She didn’t have to come here.” Leia looked to Chewie, “See if you can get the  _ Falcon _ to the core worlds, if we can get that far… we should be able to hail out for help.”

Rey shook her head, “I have an idea, once we get on the  _ Falcon _ .” They rushed, with Revan barely hanging on, back to the  _ Falcon _ , even with the majority of the Forces literally dismembered, they didn’t fear another attack. Insteady they feared the very real threat of the Rebel base falling down on them. No sooner did Poe and Chewie get the  _ Falcon _ free of the metal, and toward the planet's lower atmosphere did the base literally collapse in on itself. 

Rey was beside Revan, meditating hard, when she felt a flare in the Force. It was Jacen, she realized as she opened her eyes to see the little boy next to her, he had his hands on his mother's side and was literally trying to push the Force into her. “My daddy heals.” The little boy says, “I can too.” Rey nodded at him, “Do you wanna know how?” The little boy had a mischievous smile, as he pulled one hand away from his moms side and pressed his hand to Rey’s face. A whirl of information the young boy knew flared bright into her mind, mainly on a memory of his father teaching him how to heal Ben Solo’s hand, when he’d charred it on the crossguard almost one standard season ago.

When Rey opened her eyes, and pressed her palms to Revan’s chest, she looked at the little boy and nodded, before grabbing at every single positive memory she could, and pulling from the Force signatures around her. Warmness bloomed in her hands as she thought about Ben Solo’s eyes, and the way he said her name, how she was nothing to everyone but someone to him. Her heart ached anew for the man she didn’t always understand, thundering in her ears and power coursing through her veins, she almost missed Revan gripping her wrist and pulling her hands away, “Do that for too long, Jedi, and it will bleed the Force from you.” It was as much a warning as a stark reminder that she had much to learn.

“Why are your eyes like that?” Rey asked the moment both of their eyes met, Jacen was grinning as he flung himself at his mom, who met him with a tight hug and a kiss to his brow. “Thank you.” Rey whispered, “Most of us are… the Resistance is gone, isn’t it?” 

“Largely.” The woman sat up and drew Jacen into her arms, before linking her hand into Rey’s. “My eyes are this color because I’ve become what the old Jedi order would have called a Sith. I have immersed myself in the darkness to protect the light that is my brother, and now you. I do not wish for more power, nor do I openly seek to destroy. I can still use some Lightside abilities, but by and large my power comes from the shadows I’ve adapted to.” She pulled Rey into a side hug, and rested her head against Rey’s crown. “My eyes are goldenrod because even in the darkness I found balance, with my soul mate, Caspian, although as a Knight he goes by Largo.” 

“That’s my dad.” Jacen beamed, and smiled at them both, “Grandpa says hi.” He told Rey before he hopped down, seemingly okay now that his mom was up and talking, “Can I go play with Finn and Rose now?”

“Teach them some basics, son.” Revan ordered before he scurried off. She looked around the hull of the  _ Falcon _ . “All I ever wanted was to have adventures on this hunk of junk.” She said with a tired sort of smile, “Rey… Ben sent me, to protect you, to save you all. I’m sorry I couldn’t save more of you.” She frowned, harder, “I wish... “

“You did what you could.” Rey whispered, continuing to allow both her and Revan the comfort of each other. “So, Leia is your mother?” Revan nodded, “And Han Solo is your father.” Another nod. “What did Jacen mean about him saying hi?”

“The thing I did with Hux and Leia-”

“It’s called Dark Transfer.” Leia’s voice cut through, “And it’s something only the darkest of Sith could do.” Her voice held an emotion that Rey couldn’t read, “I am so thankful you have your darkness right now, Qi’ra.” She stepped forward and cupped Revan’s face in her hands, “I wasn’t sure you’d save me.”

“Neither was I.” Revan answered truthfully. “For a split second the darkness suggested I save Hux and return him to Kylo for proper revenge.” She chewed her bottom lip, “But then I was reminded how much you used to love dancing with Han in the mornings, before you sent us away. I recently woke up to his face, concerned like it used to be when Ben and I were still children learning the Force…” She shook her head in Leia’s hands, “He tried to save us, first.” 

Leia nodded, “I should have listened.”

“You both thought you were doing the right thing.” Revan hummed. 

The ship jolted hard, sending Leia into both Revan and Rey. “The hell?” Revan grumbled, “Did we jump through space already?” She moaned, and stood, Leia and Rey both stood after her, she headed to the navigational cockpit of the  _ Falcon _ , “Move, Dameron.” She shooed the man out of her seat, Han’s seat, just as Finn entered with Jacen on his back and Rose by his side, “Alright what star system are we in?”

Chewie responded.

“Shit, you headed us for Wild Space?” She cast a narrow glare at Poe, “We need to be headed to the CoreWorlds.”

“No, I for one am not about to become First Order property.” Poe raged, and made a move for the controls.

Jacen waved his hand, and the man dropped onto the floor, “Thank you, Jace, you're uncle would be proud of you.” With that she looked at Chewie, “How much fuel?” She frowned at his response, and scoured the star maps, “We are going to Kessel it looks.” She glared at the map, and set the coordinance, hurtling them toward Kessel proper. 

Their time on Kessel was mercifully short. Revan donned her mask, and broke bread with someone Leia had called Va’as. Other than that, it was one standard day, and a stockpile of weapons and fuel later. There was a deadly grace, and a venomous smile on her face as she traced her way back to the ship, behind her a woman in the same stark black, another Knight no doubt. “This is Ter’or Ren.” She offered as she ducked into the  _ Millenium Falcon _ . “Formerly Anja Trance. Orphan from Naboo. Found at age eight by Skywalker.” She waved the woman in, who quickly tugged her mask off.

“Jacen!” She scooped up the little boy. “You’ve gotten bigger, little Jedi.” She kissed his nose. Ter’or Ren was eye catchingly beautiful. Her face was covered in soft brown fur, her eyes the color of peaceful water, unlike her Mistress she was unscared, and had a bubbly laugh as the little boy cuddled closer. “Revan, you’ve been away for so long. I felt…” She looked around them.

“Speak freely, Ter’or.” Revan waved a dismissive hand at the others.

“I felt when Snoke died, was the plan in motion then?” She asked tentatively. “Are we really distablizing the First Order?”

The whole of the Resistance (all five members) looked at the darksiders and Jacen. “That is the plan, darling.” She gave Ter’or a wide grin, “But first our Master has to wash his sins and mine publically. By now the holonews will be broadcasting his very revealing speech for the First Order and the future of the Order of Knights.” 

“Wait.” Leia blinked, “You're going to destabilize the First Order?”

“Always has been the plan. Do you really think Kylo and I wish to rule the galaxies after finding out what happened to the last Skywalkers who tried that? Anakin proverbially died, alone with Obi Wan and Padme leaving him on a lava planet. You and Luke failed terribly.” She paused, “I know you wanted the world to stand strong, but… now… now we have a chance to leave it better. Combining the best of everything and starting the order anew.”

“Where does that leave the Force users?” Poe asked, suddenly very awake and irritated.

“There is no room for the Force in government. That was learned with the Jedi Council and the Clone Wars. We do not plan to make that same mistake. Instead we are going to remove ourselves. We will rule a planet all our own, and remain outside of the realms of politics. We will send one of us as Senator to the new government, we will limit our involvement once the worlds are at peace again. At least that has been the plan for as long as I can remember.” Ter’or offered, and smiled at Poe, “Wise of you to ask.”

“Luke named you dead.” Leia eyed the woman.

“I was the first person that Revan ever brought back.” 

The admission was chilling, and alarming. Leia swung her gaze to her daughter, who looked somewhere between guilty and amused. “I wasn’t sure it would work, and Ter’or already knows this - Ben was injured, by Luke in that fight and fading fast.” There was a darkness and vulnerability there, “I couldn’t lose him, the only home I had ever known.” The honestnes of that statement made Rey reel - Ben and Qi’ra had always been two parts of a whole. “There were a handful of younglings dying, I made a choice. I grabbed one, and pulled all the life Force out of him, and bled it back into Ter’or. It took four lives to bring Ben back. But once he was back I swore he’d never die again, not without me.”

Leia looked shocked, “Have you ever… been brought back?”

“The night Jacen was born, I struggled. Kylo Ren revived me.” She said it dismissively, “Death does not like to be cheated, Mother. You of all people should know that.” Before she could continue whatever she was about to say, a distant and warbly transmission came through -

“The First Order Army Commander Bartholemu Tibbens has assumed control of the First Order following the edict issued this morning by First Order Navy Fleet Commander Armitage Hux that Kylo Ren murdered Supreme Leader Snoke. No further information has been revealed, other than that the Traitor Kylo Ren was last seen on Coruscant with two of the Knights of Ren - who have also been added to the First Order’s Traitor Lis-”

Ter’or shut the transmission down and looked to Revan, “Mistress?”

“Summon all the Knights to me, now. To our known star location.” She wasn’t looking at anyone other than Rey. “You and I have a bond with Ben Solo. Let’s find out where the hell he is.” She snarled.

\\-\

“I see why she took Jacen.” Han murmured under his breath as he dodged another blaster, Kylo grabbed him by the upper arm and almost slammed him into one of the underworld’s metal buildings. Trega and Largo both looked uninterested in talking, as they were peeling their black layers off. “We need to change-” Han looked at the other three who had already lost their battle armor, and outer layers. Standing in black pants, First Order boots, and their undershirts - the Wookie had dropped all semblance of clothes, choosing to only have a satchel over his shoulder. “Right.” Han wiggled out of his own clothes.

“This way.” Largo murmured, and moved them quickly through the throng of people.

“Was that part of the plan?” Han whisper shouted at Kylo.

“Not even close.” The man dismissed, “Revan will call the-” He paused as a silver commlink lit up around his wrist, “Back to her location, which gives us a goal. We need to get off this rock.”

“You think?” Largo grumbled, as he turned them again. They ducked into a decaying building, and then climbed down a level into the underworld pits of Coruscant. “I have a contact down here.” Largo offered, as they walked through the throngs of shops, they slid on jackets and grabbed scarfs, seamlessly pushing themselves back into the traffic flow of people - traitors, smugglers, all manners of lower levels of creatures. 

Han was mildly proud of how easily Kylo had pulled on the tanned leather jacket, like it belonged on him. He looked like a Solo in that moment, and it melted the last concerns around Han’s heart.

Quickly they wound their way down two more levels, barely avoiding StormTroopers and those who would turn them in before they reached what looked like a gambling house, there were countless women loitering around outside, no doubt courtesans and companions for men willing to pay. Largo brushed past them all and headed to the back rooms, he paused for a moment, then knocked five times on the door, slid the back of his hand over it twice, then knocked two more times.

The door slid open and Han almost laughed, because standing there was Maz Kanata. “Maz!” He grinned.

“Han Solo.” She looked amused, “In the Flesh again.” She gazed at him, “Largo?” She looked at the man, who ushered them in. “Ben Solo.” She whispered as she met Kylo Ren’s gaze, “and my nephew through marriage.” She winked at Lowie. “What can I do for you?”

“We need a way off the world.” Largo said evenly.

“You know.” Maz said after a beat, “If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people.” She gazed between Largo and Kylo. “The other Knights are doing their best to get to Revan, I take it.”

“You knew about the Knights?” Han snarled.

“They are no better than smugglers and thieves themselves, only they had the backing of the First Order. Every once in a while they’d drift into my castle.” She hummed, “I have a freighter that can get us off world, but it will be tricky. I have to be snuck out myself.” Maz looked around them, “Once we are free do you have a plan?”

“Get to Revan.” Both Kylo and Largo grunted, like there was no other choice.

Han eyed them, their love for Revan rivaled what he felt for Luke and Leia. He shook his worries from his head, however they made their lives work that was on them, instead he focused on Maz, “How do you suggest we get off world?”

“Well, you aren’t going to like it.” Maz said very seriously, “Since Darth Vader once did it to you.”

Han blinked, “No. Not that.”

“It’s the only way.” Largo hissed.

“Carbonite? That’s got to suck.” Kylo almost laughed, “Wait all of us? I thought that stuff was destroyed after the last Galactic Wars?” 

“No, you're mother kept a supply here on the planet, in case we ever needed it.” Han grumbled, “I suppose that was why you were here?” He looked at Maz, “Were you going to smuggle the Resistance around in it?”

She shook her head, “No. Leia wanted to.” Kylo watched as his father went first, taking deep breaths as the carbonite began to work, then Largo, then Trega, Maz motioned for him, then she followed frozen solid they had to hope the moving crew that Maz had hired would hold up their end of the bargain. 

\\-\

The  _ Falcon _ was floating essentially in Dead Space. Far removed from the reach of the First Order. So far a handful of Knights had joined them. Leia looked uncomfortable at the two pairs that had docked to the  _ Falcon.  _ It was obvious that they would be leaving their ships in Dead Space, when the time came. Vitiate Ren with his horned crown and sharp grey eyes, his skin an ashen tone, that blended to a dark tan. His match in Pui Ren whose skin was dark and flared with gold and other colors. Opus Ren who reminded Leia of a Kaineman, a species of dog/human hybrids, with tufts of fur and fangs, eyes warm and a full body laugh when Jacen had wrapped around his legs. And his match, Sadow Ren who was blind with scarring over her right eye. The four along with Ter’or Ren and Revan cast a dark and brooding cloud over everyone.

Rey and Jacen were bright enough at most moments to meet the darkness head on. Vitiate had a green bladed curved handle lightsaber, that Rey had been allowed to hold and practice with. Sadow wielded a set of blue twinged lightsaber shotos. While they captivated Rey neither sung as loudly to her as Luke’s or the one that Revan had allowed her to use. Most mornings found the Knights, Rey, and Jacen practicing their forms while they waited in Dead Space. 

Where Vitiate and Sadow were lightsiders, and wielded the bright temperament of the Force, Pui and Opus were as dark gifted as Revan. Opus had a inky red broadsided lightsaber, Piu used a set of lightsaber gauntlets (her Kyber had been fractured into four pieces and so she had made the best of a bad situation). For as dark as Ter’or seemed she had a green bladed scythe as her Force weapon, it was almost forest green in color, tempering closer to black crimson, but for now she walked the line of light.

“We have no idea how far the rest of the Knights are out.” Ter’or spoke to Revan as they met with the Resistance after a morning of practicing forms. “And we don’t know where Kylo is, regardless of how many times you two have tried to reach him across the bond.” 

Revan ducked her head at that, “Largo is blocking me too. They must be in something, or hiding in plane sight. Nothing new has reached us from our friends on the core worlds about them, past the fact that we know Maz was on one of the Core, if she made it to them, maybe she got them off?”

It was the unknown that ultimately made them decide to move again. “Where are we going now?” Leia demanded, it was clear to those on board that as much as the  _ Falcon  _ wasn’t a prison they were all prisoners of the ship. 

Revan for a long moment didn’t speak, “Somewhere the First Order doesn’t visit.” She finally said, “Somewhere that no one chooses to go to.” She added, then met Rey’s expression. “We can avoid Jakku - there is nothing there for any of us.” She seemed to think for a long moment, “Wynoa.” She said after a beat. “We found a Jedha temple there, from before the schism of Sith and Jedi.” She explained, “There is peace there, and kyber crystals.” She looked toward Rose and Finn. “You should be able to mend you blade there, you can’t borrow mine for the rest of our lives.” 

“Wynoa isn’t real.” Poe grumbled, but was shoved from the captain’s seat all the same by Chewie, who found his navigation seat being occupied by the blinde Knight. “How is she going to help-” Revan had shoved him out, forcefully.

“You and Hux would have made good bedfellows. Do you only trust what you can see? Skyguy?” Her voice was taunting as she shoved him onto the couch. “Mother.” Leia looked up to her, confused, “We need to talk about the night at the Praxeum before we get to Wynoa.” There it was again, that darkness that chilled the room. “Before you see Luke Skywalker, again.”

“He’s dead.” Rey murmured.

“No.” Vitiate hummed, “I suppose somethings you and Kylo have always played tight to your chest.” 

“Reach out.” Revan instructed Rey, “Reach out with the Force, spread it through everything known, and tell me what you feel.” Revan frowned as the girl looked confused, “Skywalker didn’t teach you a damn thing did he.” She stepped forward and cupped the younger girls face in her hands, “Remember who you are.” There was a command, laced in dark power there, then Revan’s forehead was against Rey’s and suddenly all Rey could see was darkness.

_ “Wait for me Ra!” Rey was tiny maybe three, and chubby, running along behind a group of older kids, “Benny!” She called, and burst iwth giggles as a young teenage Ben Solo scooped her up and swung her around, a pearl of giggles spilled from her, unbidden. Qi’ra leaned in and kissed her nose. _

_ “Renata, we would never leave you behind.” Qi’ra promised, “Master Luke wants to talk to us about something from our home, Kol wanted to take you swimming with Micha, don’t you like them?” _

_ “Mhm.” The little girl still pouted as Ben set her on her feet. “Soon?” _

_ “Be back soon.” They both promised. _

_ The memories swirled around her, landing on the night of betrayal. Rey was snuggled in bed with her older sister Kol when the first shouts woke them. Kol hid her, tucking her into a hole in the huts floor, before grabbing her saber. She was trapped under the house as it collapsed, the noise of two voices screaming their throats horse “RENATA!” But her cries didn’t matter, they couldn’t hear her. It felt like hours later, that Master Luke pried up the bed, and pulled her out of her hiding spot. “Shh, Renata, I have you.” He held her as she cried. _

_ They drifted through space, until they reached Jakku. “There is no other way.” Luke had whispered, then waved his hand over her head, erasing the memories. She screamed for the stranger to come back, she screamed for a family. She screamed long after the starship disappeared. _

Rey broke away from her panting, “Ra?”

The Knights around her froze, “Renata?” Then they were bowing, “First Knight alongside Qi’ra Solo and Caspian Tano.” Ter’or bowed the lowest, “Our Queen has returned. Kol will be so-”

“Renata Kenobi?” Leia blinked, and studied Rey, “Luke said you were dead.”

Rey’s eyes were full of tears as she sagged against Revan. “He took my life.” Her shoulders quaked, as Revan wrapped her up. As the older woman whispered soft reassurances to her, Rey wrapped around her, her face buried in Revan’s waist as her sobs and whimpers got worse. 

Jacen circled in to hug her tight, too, pressing his face into Rey’s shoulder. “My momma will make it better.” He promised Rey, as he kissed her temple in a loving manner.

Revan did much the same, resting a hand against Rey’s head, and curling her other arm around the girl's shoulders. “We leave tomorrow. Come, Rey.” She helped the girl stand, and ushered her into the sleeping quarters, leading the girl to bed, she curled up with her after they both wiggled out of their boots, “Jacen can you sleep with Anja?” 

“I can.” The little boy skipped back toward Ter’or as Rey felt Revan tuck her close, under her chin. 

“I want Ben, too.” Rey whispered, sounding tiny.

“Snoke erased you from his mind, but not mine.” Revan ran her hand through her hair and nuzzled her temple. “Sweetheart, things will never be easy, he is as close to the Sith as I am the Sith.” She murmured, “And you are light, and bright, sweet.” She continued rubbing calming circles on Rey’s back. “I don’t know why I can’t reach Cas and you can’t reach Ben, but I am sure they are safe.” She nuzzled Rey again, and pressed feather light kisses against her crown. “I promise to keep you safe, sleep now, Renata.” 

Rey woke up with Jacen cuddled to her. She had no idea how many hours had passed, but she could tell from the sounds around her that they were not in hyperspace. The distant noise of an argument made her frown. “Mommy and Captain Poe are fighting because the other Knights are here, and they tractor beamed the  _ Falcon  _ into their ship.”

“Their ship?” Rey whispered.

“A huge black painted freighter.” The little boy offered, “Like grandpa’s in your memories.”

“You were thinking loudly.” Sadow offered from the doorway. “Revan is doing her best to keep tensions low, before we head to the Far Reach to Wynoa.” The woman entered, easy and lyrical like a dancer, light on her feet. She dropped onto the ground next to Rey’s bunk. “You're so strong, Renata, the Force in Kenobi’s and Skywalker’s has always been loud. The rest of us grasp at scraps of power, but you… you are light incarnate.” 

Rey flushed, “Did your scar happen at the Praxem.”

“It did. Luke’s saber got too close, blinded me. Kylo saved me as much as he could, but he was no Force Healer.” Sadow blinked slowly, “Space makes you happy but it also makes you cold.” Rey blinked then unsure, Sadow was pulling off her fur lined cloak, “The Knights have little time on planets.” With that she stood and offered Jacen her hand, the little Solo took it and smiled at Rey.

She stood and pulled on the cloak. Resigning herself to dealing with the Resistance, she headed out the door of the sleeping quarters and toward the yelling. She met Leia, on the way who was leading both Rose and Finn off the  _ Falcon _ . “According to Arco there are enough rooms and ‘freshers on here for all of us to have one. So I’m going to sleep in a real bed, have a good day, Rey.” With that Leia continued on, Chewie Rey met next, the Wookie gave her a warble, but headed on his own way after Leia.

“-ALL SOME CONSPIRACY TO GET REY!” 

“IF IT WAS WHY WOULD I LEAVE A VILE USELESS NERFHERDER LIKE YOU ALIVE! BEST PILOT IN THE RESISTANCE MY ASS YOU COULDN’T EVEN KEEP MY MOTHER ALIVE! I’M ONE OF HER ENEMIES AND I SAVED HER MORE EFFICIENTLY THAN YOUR ASS DID!” 

“YOU’VE ALWAYS BEEN CRUEL!”

“AND YOU’VE ALWAYS BEEN A LOST BOY TRYING TO MAKE SOMEONE LOVE YOU!” 

The pair were screaming at each other, chest to chest in the navigation pit of the Falcon. Revan had her hand on her saber but hadn’t pulled it, instead her goldenrod eyes were gleaming up with a murderous vengeance, and Rey understood that she didn’t mean to physically hurt Poe - she would much rather dismantle him emotionally, the pair were loud enough she knew everyone in the Force could feel them too. “Revan.” Rey murmured, the Darksider turned sharp to see her, “Are you ok?”

“I am, are you?” Revan was soft, immediately, “Poe was just whining about the fact that the Knights picked us up. We got intel from Tonic, that Maz smuggled Kylo, Trega, Largo, and Han Solo out of the First Order sphere, and she’s on her way to meet us on Wynoa.” 

Poe glared between them, “I know you, Qi’ra, you're a vicious lapdog for you twin brother who is a monster!”

“Oh, for Forcesake, fuck off.” Revan flipped Poe off, and shoved him, moving past him, taking Rey’s hand in hers and herding her off the Falcon. “I can’t believe we were betrothed.” 

“I can’t believe you didn’t kill him.” Rey murmured. 

Revan let out a soft snort, “Not mine to kill.” 

Rey didn’t want to read into it, she could sense the determination in the Force, if Poe died it wouldn’t be by Revan Ren’s hand, but by someone else's. “Do we know where Maz is?” Rey asked instead of the million questions whirling around in her mind, her hand still tight in Revan’s. Rey knew deep down that trusting any of the Knights probably made Poe her enemy, it was clear to her at least that he didn’t want anything to do with them, but they were a far reaching self-serving entity that would be valuable in so many ways to have on the side of the Resistance, on the side of the New World Order, as she was calling the future in her head, she wondered where she had heard that ideology before.

“Not where exactly. One of our old friends Erza of the Ghost Fleet from the last Rebellion days is piloting a ship with them in carbonite.” Rey blinked at that, “Darth Vader rather liked using it, freezes the entity completely, leaves them alive but barely. Good way to transfer living beings as metal.” She continued on, walking at a brisk enough pace that Rey was almost out of breath as they moved. 

“Thank you.” Rey realized that Revan had no reason to share any information with her. She had seen first hand the Mistress of Ren’s absolute violence - the way she’d cut down her own StormTroopers, coated in their blood and sneered at Hux before sucking his life force out… but she’d given Rey her memories back, she’d give Rey so much more. She’d given her a slight home, one that might change, one that was unmistakably dark, but also hopeful. She held Rey when she cried, mothered her in a way Rey couldn’t remember even with her restored memories of anyone ever doing before. 

Revan walked the same odd line that Kylo Ren walked - a tightrope between rage and adoration.

“Let me introduce you to the rest of your family.” Revan gave her a wild smile and pulled her down the back hatch of the  _ Falcon _ . Tonic, Argo, Ragnos, Fermata, Syrus, and Zannah Ren were Force giants to Rey. Their power coiled around them, but unfurled the moment Revan was within sight, little tendrils and spikes of danger and happiness all at once seemed to dance through the Force. 

They were happy to be home, to be in the presence of one of their leaders, Rey had to hide a slight giggle from them as they all moved to revertely touch Revan, it almost unsettled her when Fermata touched Revan’s waist, lovingly, then patted Rey’s shoulder, a ghost of a smile on the older womans face.

Ragnos and Zannah, Rey soon learned, were the twenty two year old twins of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. Although none of the Skywalkers or Solos seem apt to talk about the woman. They were only a handful of years older than Rey, and without asking she knew they were her playmates at the Praxeum. Zannah hugged her and Ragnos kissed her temple, the Knights apparently uncaring about the small audience watching. Rey chanced a glance at Leia who was looking on in confusion and worry, Poe had joined Chewie and looked livid still. Rose and Finn however looked amazed, and Rey realized if she thought the Force Wielders in the room were giants, that Rose and Finn probably thought they were Gods.

“I have missed you.” Fermata offered, quickly, “This is my husband, Tonic.” Rey could see the bond woven around them. It was not as shocking to see that as it is to know that Fermata was Kol Kenobi and her older sister. They embraced in a warm sort of way, as if Fermata could not believe her lost sister stood alive before her, and Rey found her heart hammering at the information that she had a sister, that she had someone to stand beside.

Arco was pale, with swirling black markings up his neck and across his shoulders that Rey can see, his Force signature leans toward the light. Zannah was breathtaking, and sort of favored her older cousin. Rey sized her and Revan up gently in her mind, the girl had the same short stature as Leia and Revan, with short angled black hair. The Darkness that Rey recognized as the Force attuned to most Skywalker’s danced around her. Arco was Zannah’s match, Rey realized as the man was formally introduced and swept forward to draw her into a tight hug. Lightsider or not, the swirls of ink on his flesh unsettled her. 

Syrus was a magnificent blue in skin tone, one of the few Pantorian’s left, her hair is a deep sliver, and laid braided against her right side, the left side has strips shaven close to her scalp. She greeted Rey with a sardonic smile, before hugging her tightly, and winking at her in a sort of amused way, Rey could feel the light wrap around her in Syrus’ hug. Ragnos, twin to Zannah, was broad and muscular. His skin was naturally tan where his sisters was pale, Rey wonders for a moment if that was because he spent more time on a desert planet, she doesn’t ask, but hugged him tightly when he approached, he placed a soft kiss to her temple and backed away, she marveled at the fact that he presented her with two chaste kisses.

Revan beams at them, it’s dark and calculating. “I give you Queen of Alderaan, Princess of Naboo, General of the Rebellion, Senator of the New Republic, and Commander of the Resistance - Leia Organa Solo.” She bows to her mother, it's not a mockery, or at least Rey doesn’t think it is. Even in her limited talks with Ben Solo she had come to realize that while both held Leia in contempt they both respected her abilities. Leia waved, and froze as Zannah and Ragnos approached her, the pair wrapped her in a hug, laying their heads against hers, Leia let out a shocked noise, and hugged them, tight.

“The best captain in the Resistance - Poe Dameron.” Poe didn’t acknowledge the introduction. “The only StormTrooper to deflect in recent times, FN2187 better known as Finn.” She waved to him, making him flush, “Ah, you all feel it too. The Force thrums in him, not as loudly as others.” Her eyes dart toward Rey, “But loud enough to garner our attention.” The Knights regarded him for a moment before Tonic approached and pulled him into the circlet of Knights. “Welcome to our family, Finn.”

Rose sifted, “Rose Tico. A former mechanic with the Resistance, she joined up after the First Order decemated her homeworld.” Revan gave a sharp look to Zannah who was eyeing Rose, “The darkness could be strong in her, more than in Finn, but we won’t nurture that. Everyone of us has walked an uneven path. It is their turn to decide who they are. Welcome, Rose, to the Knights of Ren, once our Master arrives you will both be given new names, to wear with your mantle.” 

She drew in a breath and looked pointedly at Chewie, the Wookie nodded at her, then she started to talk, “All of you should remember Chewbacca, uncle to our own Lowbacca, a Knight we know as Trega.” She motioned to the Wookie who let out a sort of hello and wave. “Get to know one another.” With that Revan took Jacen’s hand and swept away toward the Freighers bridge.

Zannah and Ragnos had blades of red too, to match Kylo and Revan. It almost broke Rey's heart to know that the whole of their family tried to be good but failed. Through stunted stops and starts she learned the truth about the Skywalkers while on the  _ Dream Night _ . 

That Anakin Skywalker was the ‘Chosen One’, a child created by the Force itself to mend its broken brambles. He failed and became Darth Vader letting the darkness set in his bones. Before he lost himself completely he married a woman in secret, Padme. They had Luke and Leia after he was reborn Sith and she died of a broken heart. What remained of the Jedi decided to raise the twins apart. Leia was raised by Senator Bail Organa and his wife. Luke was raised by his uncle on Tatooine. 

They found each other, Han Solo, and Chewie almost eighteen years later. The Force once again brings its ‘Chosen Ones’ to face each other. Except in the end Vader did something selfless but it wasn’t enough to balance him, Leia had largely refused to embrace the Force preferring to be a politician, and Luke had refused to let the old way die. Because of their shortsightedness four children - the new ‘Chosen Ones’ fell to the dark side. Jacen it seemed had been their hope for balance until the Force inside Rey woke up. Drawing Snoke, Kylo Ren and the Knights of Rens attention to the once scavenger. 

“Rey.” Kol met her with a wide smile. “Renata you grew up.” The woman embraced her and Rey found herself sagging into the embrace. “I missed you, little one.” Kol - Fermata kissed her head and hugged her even tighter. It seemed like every time Fermata saw her she either hugged her or teared up. Rey wasn’t much better. It had been so long. So long alone.

Revan still looked exhausted as she drew them all to a meeting (even Poe Dameron who still looked like he wanted to take the  _ Falcon _ and bolt) on the freighters bridge much later in the day. “I know how confusing this is.” Her voice held that power laced command that Rey had grown accustomed to from Kylo Ren. 

“The truth of the matter is Snoke is dead. Hux is dead. We do not know who is leading the First Order. That fact does not change our mission now or ever. The Force has shown most of us the way forward. Wynoa is the closest thing to a home we will ever have. We are the Lost Children of Alderaan, the Galactic Orphans of the Jedi Praxeum. We are now and forever the Knights of Ren.” She gazed down at their faces. 

“We are the Resistance. The Rebellion. We are the Sith. We are the Jedi. We are the Force. We are the past. We are the future.” Rey was enchanted by her speech. “We are a small but mighty group. It was once said that one Jedi in battle was worth 1000 clones! In the coming days we will test that theory and more!” The Knights let out a war cry. “But first our Master must arrive.”

“Have you heard anything?” Zannah asked, eying her. 

“Ezra made contact briefly with Chewie. Ghost three is en route to us now by way of the Wild Space. I hate to back track, but I assure you all Luke is probably having a fun time on his island of solitude.” She winked at Rey. “I think I should tell you about Wynoa. The planet is largely water with three islands across its equator. Two are barren deserts in the center, crawling with things we’d rather not spend time with. The center most island is a jungle of sorts. Freshwater, two temples, and a series of stone houses with an ancient race of Keepers to protect them. It’s probably not as friendly as the Porgs.” Chewie bellowed at her in a teasing manner, “But there are life forms on the planet. Enough to sustain us and then some.” She reasoned. 

“So we are going to hide?” Poe gritted. 

Rey whirled to look at him, her anger rising, and the cold chill of the Darkness dancing through her veins as she examined him, “We are regrouping and gathering everyone of us left together. Then we can plan our attack, right Revan?”

Before Revan could respond Poe started again, “Don’t you see? You're a fool! You all are!!! Trusting the enemy to save us is a mistake. They will betray us just you wait and -” 

Poe was cut off by Tonic stalking towards him. “Permission to hit him Mistress?”

“Stand down.” Revan pulled through the Force and levitated Poe to the platform next to her. “I don’t understand you. You want to win the war and wipe out the First Order this is how you do it!”

“I want to kill you and Kylo Ren!” He snapped viciously. 

Every Force user reacted as one and Poe felt the world shift violently around him. Revan gave him a twisted smile before she waved her hand and stole his consciousness. “Ter’or he likes you. Return him to medbay would you?”

“You can’t do that to him every time you disagree.” Leia called up to her. 

Revan looked down at her, her face a mask of something Rey didn’t understand, “No I don’t suppose I can.” She looked at Ter’or who had started to levitate him, “Return his consciousness, I am coming down.” By the time Poe was standing on his own feet and glaring at the whole of them, Revan was directly in front of him. “We need to talk, you and I without yelling.” She said evenly, “I understand, more than you think, Poe, I remember our childhood, I know how my leaving, my breaking our betroval, my marrying rather publicly as a Knight - I know that must have hurt you.”

Poe gave her a long glance, “It hurt, but I didn't know you were alive, I thought you were dead. You broke our betroval and then the news about Vader, and then…” His voice trailed off as she wrapped him in a tight hug, Poe hugged back uncertain. Ter’or started shooting the Knight’s out, and Rey wondered as she, Rose and Finn were led by Jacen away what had happened to elevate Ter’or high enough to pull both Zannah and Ragnos from Revan when she was clearly in a position of danger.

“Let’s look at the stars, together.” Revan led him up ward, and the pair laid on the navigational floor looking out at the star systems around them, “I never meant for any of this to happen. By the time the Praxeum fell, and we were running, we’d already made Snoke’s dreams come true, I won’t hide from what happened that night. We slaughtered those who got in the way of our defense from Luke. We killed innocents, it broke our souls.” 

Poe reached out and threaded his hand thorugh Revans, “Qi’ra, I can’t fight along side you when you're Revan, all I see is the destruction and murder, all I feel is the torture that Kylo Ren put me-”

She stopped him by tightening her grip on his hand, “Let me show you something, Poe, our dream of the future.” Unlike with Kylo Ren, her intrusion into his mind didn’t hurt, it smoothed over him like a blanket and wrapped him effortlessly in its hold. From the first inkling that Snoke was manipulating them, they started to plan, they planned separately, together, writing in a rotating code of dead languages - Wookie tongue, Alderaanian, anything that the old wars had eradicated. They forged a plan for the next Order, the world a better place than when they were born. The Force was in balance, and they lived outside the political sphere - they acted as guardians not an Order of Knights that often intervened, only when a superweapon or war was threatened would they rise.

When she drew back she looked at Poe with sincerity, “My son, Jacen Han Solo is as pure in light as they come, but his darkness is there too. This new baby.” She motioned to her stomach, “It will be darkness with sprinkling of light. The old Jediha were both - dark and light, the Force isn’t meant to be crushed and organized. It’s meant to be left alone to its own devices.” There was an evenness in her tone. “It would be better if you agreed with the future, because I don’t know how much patience Kylo Ren is going to have for you when he gets here.”

“You're the dark one, right, the Sith?” Poe demanded, “So how are you kind?”

“I found my balance, my makermade equal in Caspian Tano. Largo is my anchor to the light.” She said evenly, “Rey is Ben Solo’s, the problem is they are both very stubborn, and if they can’t balance soon enough… we'll… Maker helps us all.”

\\-\

Ezra Bridger was old these days, close to sixty standard years. There were not many who had survived the last Galactic Civil War and lived to tell the sordid tale about it, nor were there many who survived Order 66. He lived largely under the radar, his lighsaber tucked to his thigh, but it had been years since he had felt the need to use its familiar hum. 

Now, he was the only ‘crew’ left of Ghost Three. The last of the Fleet he had used in the Galactic War. He checked over his sleeping passengers (he was choosing to consider the Carbonite a sleep chamber over the alternative). After the New Republic rose there had been no need for him, and Luke Skywalker didn’t want his help at the Praxeum.

He wasn’t far from the point in space he had received transmission from, seeing Chewie again would be like seeing a ghost. Once he was sure Leia wasn’t going to kill him he might explain his involvement in the Knights of Ren, if he were thirty years younger he would have been quick to sign up and join them - hell he would have been proud to fight alongside them now, he had a feeling that was Revan’s plan. The daughter of Leia Organa and grandchild of Anakin Skywalker was a fierce politician and determined, she curbed the Force to her whims and she bent logic as she could. 

He dropped out of the hyperspace lane and came to rest not far from what looked like a decaying Freighter. Within the next breath he was being tractor beamed to it. The ships were largely the same size, but could doc together, if they angled just right. He felt the whirl of darkness he associated with the Knights of Ren, before reaching out in the Force himself, and feeling for the right hum - the tune of alignment. He found it. If he squinted he could almost see the whole crew of the large Freighter standing on it’s Navigation deck, several had their hands up.

New echos through the Force bounded back to him, as he raised his own hand, and reached out in the Force to link with any of them, some stood bright enough to hurt his vision, the darkest of them all he couldn’t link to either, in the end he found Sadow, she was the one he knew the best, he linked his mind to hers, and pushed as she pulled the Force, until the Ghost Fleet Ship and the Freighter were aligned perfectly for docking. It took a few more moments, then the hiss of his escape hatches opening sounded, and a sweep of air let him know he was being boarded.

“Ezra!” Leia Organa’s voice caught him by surprise.

“You're majesty.” He bowed, elegantly and smiled as she rolled her eyes. “It has been many years.”

“That it has.” She agreed, behind her the Knights of Ren appeared, then what he believed to be the last of the Resistance, and finally Chewie holding Jacen on his hip. “I’m told you have something we would like.”

“I do, but more than that, Mistress Revan.” He bowed his head to the woman to Leia’s left, “I have the supplies you requisitioned and in the hull I have two Force users from Canto Bight in cryo.” 

“Sadow, Piu, see to the Force users, take Rose and Finn with you, it will be good training for you.” She looked at the four as they disembarked. “Poe Dameron meet the famed Ezra Bridger.” Poe looked at him with wide eyes, “He is an ally to our cause, and one of my sons god-fathers.” Jacen had already climbed out of Chewie’s hold and was running for Ezra. “Tonic, Arco, Opus take Poe with you to inventory the supplies. Ezra would you be amenable to helping?” He nodded, “Jace go with Uncle Ezra.” The little boy nodded at her.

Leaving the majority of the Knights, Rey, Chewie and Leia, Revan swept forward. “We don’t have the machine to…” Leia started, but stopped when Revan and the Knights immediately pressed their hands against the first figure frozen in Carbonite. Leia joined them, then Rey, pushing as much energy into them as they could. It didn’t take long for the metal to melt, puddling at their feet. “Maz!” Rey grinned and hugged the small alien, who hugged back. As she pulled away her eyes found Chewie, the Wookie bellowed at her, and picked her up as soon as she was close to him. He nuzzled her head, and even Revan had to smile.

The next one they released was Lowbacca, mainly because he was the next carbonate figure. The Wookie let out a pur as he planted what looked like a kiss to Revan’s head, then headed for Chewie, letting the larger adult Wookie wrap him up in a hug. Han Solo came next, the man taking a deep breath before letting Revan hug him, his eyes landed on Rey, they nodded at each other, then he looked pointedly at Leia. “Did you die too?”

“Revan brought me back.” Leia said evenly, and looked at him for a moment before her eyes burned with tears, “Oh, Han…”

“Shh, I know.” He wrapped her up in a tight hug, and joined the Wookies and Maz. “I brought him back, like I said I would.”

The irony of the statement was not lost on any of the Knights, but Revan teared up a little, as they started to work on Largo. The moment his face and shoulders were free, she was up on her tiptoes kissing him, her arms around him, and the darkness that seemed to bathe her danced around him, he pulled at it in the Force and helped speed up his own freeing process. “I missed you, sweetheart.” He kissed her deeply and pulled her tight to him, “Jacen is ok? The unborn?” 

Revan nodded through her tears at both, then cleared her throat, “Rey.” 

Rey stepped forward unsure and found herself in the arms of the Togruta, he hugged her in a crushing sort of manner, “Renata Kenobi. Maker did we search for you. I can’t believe Master Skywalker left you on kriffing Jakku.” He pulled back ot kiss her nose, and then place a chaste kiss on the side of her mouth, holding her still he looked at Revan, “Only you should wake him, kultaseni.” Rey doesn’t recognize the last word, but knows that it isn’t basic. Caspian - Largo turned to her and whispered, “Alderaanian.”

Revan looked to the Knights, all of which had formed a loose semi-circle around the returned. She stepped up to the carbonite that held Kylo Ren, and pressed her palms against it. At first it didn’t do anything, then suddenly it quivered, the whole ship did. “He is awake.” Ragnos whispered, making Rey pause, “And he is angry.”

The ship shook again, but this time, Revan pressed her hands through the carbonite, the unmistakable scent of charred flesh rose, as the pair let the liquid metal pool around them, then suddenly Kylo Ren was jerking her off her feet. The pair kissed chastley, then she was planting kisses all over his face. “Taral Sith'ari!” Revan nearly cried out her joy, the words were woven with darkness, “Rakastan sinua. Olen sinun komento, mestari.”

He didn’t let her down as he responded, “Rakastan sinua. Hadzuska koshûjontû.” He kissed her face, soft and reverently, before settling her to her feet. His eyes held hers for a long moment, “Revan Ren. Qi’ra Solo. Home.” Then he kissed her forehead and turned his dark eyes to Leia, Han, and Rey. “Mother. You look young.” He nodded to her, and looked at Han, “Perhaps catch her up, Father.” Han nodded back to him, his dark gaze met Rey, “Renata.”

She couldn’t stop herself, her emotions swelled so loudly - fear of Kylo Ren but adoration of Benny Solo leapt through her, and she flung herself into his arms, he caught her confused for a moment as her tears started. Largo and Revan wrapped around them, as the Knights bowed, and the others rejoined them, also bowing. Jacen forced his way into the hug - Kylo hefted him into his arms, but kept a steady hold on Renata Kenobi. 

He met his twin's gaze and felt settled. Poe didn’t look all that convinced, but he bowed once Han and Leia both did a simple thing, to see the four strongest Force users in the known universe clinging so tightly to each other, as the other Force Giants moved to hold them. It was almost an hour before anyone spoke again, and when they did it was Ezra, “Master, Mistress, we need to decide which ships we are taking to the planet.” 

Kylo gave him a sharp look, but met Revan’s eyes. “Ezra, Han and I will help you. Largo, why don’t you teach Rey here how to properly Force heal, she almost bled herself out to heal me.” Largo kissed her temple but nodded, and threaded a red toned arm around Rey. The Knights knew of the dismissal when they received one. Ragnos and Zannah lead Rose and Finn in some training exercises back on the large Freighter.

“Mother.” Kylo Ren looked down at Leia.

“Kylo Ren. Ben Solo.” She responded, and opened her arms.

He hugged her tight, and let out a sort of sob. “He was always there.”

“Qi’ra explained, honey.” Leia promised as he dropped to his knees and buried his face in her side, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, “You will always be full of anger. Han and I did so many things wrong. We have the chance to do the right thing, now.” 

“We need Mara.” He whispered against her side, “Then the whole family would be in one place.”

“Where is you're Aunt?” Leia asked, as she looked down at him, cradling his head.

“Yavin.” 

\\-\

With more work to do in unloading the two large ships onto a series of smaller ships, Ezra, Han, and Leia were quick to offer to take one to fly to Yavin to collect Mara Jade Skywalker, the distant and depressed wife of Luke Skywalker. She had survived the destruction of the temple, she had survived Luke leaving, but she never gave up hope that her children would return to their home planet of Yavin. 

Poe with Chewie, Lowie, Finn and Rose headed on a quick excursion themselves. They were making a fast trip to the planet of Naboo to pick up some Resistance backing and two more children with the Force. “How many are we bringing back?” Poe had asked, a little frustrated that Ren hadn’t been more explanatory. Chewie had shrugged his shoulders, and wondered off.

The two Force sensitive children from Canto Bight turned out to be Temiri Blagg and Numa Wren. The pair had been found in the stables by Rose and Finn when they had their ill fated trip to Canto Bight. Both were older than Jacen but the little boy had taken them under his metaphorical wings - along with his grandmother and grandfather - in teaching them the Force. 

Revan and Kylo were often side by side talking in what Han had called ‘sith spit’ in a sort of grumpy manner. Rey and Largo were working on most of her skills. The other Knights were heading off on small scale missions to local moons and planets in the star systems nearby to meet with old contacts and to garner as much support as they could for the Resistance, though it felt like it was dying, it had never been more alive. Tonic had made contact on Wynoa with Snips and Skywalker - the pair it seemed were constantly arguing about something.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Revan grumbled as they all settled in the mess hall almost two weeks later.

“About what, momma?” Jacen asked as he climbed up Kylo Ren’s lap.

Revan gave her son a look, “The First Order is very very quiet.” He nodded, “And when the enemy is quiet, it is safe to assume they are up to something. We are far removed from the Core, Jace, so we don’t know what they might be up to.” 

“So.” The little boy looked at Kylo.

They had all been extremely busy or not together. Rey had dropped between Largo and Kylo, with Jace smiling warmly at her, Leia and Han knew both pairs of twins bunked with their ‘soulmates’ in a shared room, so Rey had taken up residence in the room Kylo, Revan, and Largo shared. Jace had begged to bunk with Temiri and Numa, so Chewie and Lowie had constructed a ‘Padawan’ bunk house that surprisingly also housed Rose and Finn. 

“So we don’t know how to plan an attack of our own, Jacen.” Kylo said lowly.

Temiri frowned, “They stay near the Core, right?”

“For the most part.” Zannah said evenly. 

“We can hold off on plans.” Rey said after a moment, “Until we get to Wynoa.”

Kylo cleared his throat, “We have what we need to defeat the First Order and restore peace. All that was ever needed was a Circlet of Knights.” He squeezed his twins hand and Rey’s. For the first time in a long time hope bloomed in his darkened chest. Whatever was to come, they would face it and win. There was no doubt in his mind. 


End file.
